Life the Universe and Cake
by BRYGUYB16
Summary: Danny's life is turned upside down when the earth is destroyed. He and Sam barely escape and start a new adventure with some help from the guide.
1. Prologe

Life the universe and cake

Prologue

Danny and his friends were having a normal day hanging out, fighting ghosts, and the occasional pot shot by Danny's parents at him. They had finally made it to the Nasty Burger to get some lunch. While Danny waited for Tucker to get back with the food and Sam to get back from the bathroom, he noticed a newspaper on the table he was sitting at. He picked up the newspaper because the front page caught his eye. It said "Dolphins Missing". _Thats odd, _Danny thought, wondering where all the dolphins could have gone.

Sam walked up to the table noticing what Danny was reading and said, "in the ultra reciclo vegetarian community they think they have literally left the earth."

"Why," Danny questioned Sam's statement.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they had a good reason." Sam replied to Danny's question.

"I guess we'll never know." Danny commented right before he heard screaming outside.

Danny and Sam ran outside to see a bunch of odd, yellowish, box shaped space ships hovering in the atmosphere. Suddenly, they heard a voice as if it was coming out of a giant loud speaker. The voice was low and as cold and unfeeling as ice. "The earth will be demolished to make way for a hyperspace express route. Thank you and have a nice day."

Danny could not understand what was going on, but he knew it was bad. He looked to Sam, her black hair blowing in the wind and her violet eyes filled with pure terror. He then looked around himself to see the mayhem. People were literally running in circles in the middle of the street and others had just collapsed in the street, no longer being able to stand. There was even one who had lain down on the gray side walk and put a paper bag over his head.

Suddenly, out of know were, the booming heartless voice was back saying, "What do you mean you never heard of the plans to build a hyperspace express route through your planet? If you can't keep up with local affairs than it's not my fault. I mean your local planing office is only as far as alphacentari."

The ships hung there for a second and Suddenly Sam took out a ring and put it on. She then thrust her hand in the air, the ring on her thumb facing into the sky, a pulse of light emitting from it. Suddenly everything was black.

_Will our heroes survive the destruction of there home planet? _

_Will Danny find out why Sam had the strange ring? And will Tucker ever come back with lunch? _

_Find this out and more in the next exiting installment of life the universe and cake._


	2. CH:1 A Wonderful Day

Life the universe and cake

Chapter 1: A wonderful day

"What?" Danny said as soon as the blackness cleared and he could see again. Sam walked into his vision. She walked up to him looking as if she had something to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Danny" Sam said pausing for a moment, finally she lowered her head, and bit her lip then said bluntly "The Earth is no more."

Danny couldn't proses what Sam had just said. He stumbled backward and tripped over something. He hadn't noticed it before it was bucket he looked around the room noticing it now that he was able to think. It looked like some sort of a wash room it smelled horrible and was gray brown with rust. There were several shelves that were also gray brown with rust. Danny suddenly thought "Are we the last surviving humans?"

"Maybe who knows" Sam started then continued "remember a few months ago when I went to Europe?"

"Yes" Danny replied remembering the time she had spent in Europe it had been one of the weirdest times in his life not having her around.

"I was staying with a woman who lived in a small town near London." Sam said "in that town I meet a man named Ford Prefect. You see he wasn't from earth, he was from a small planet in the vicinity of Betalguse."

"Ok" Danny said just nodding his head.

Sam continued "I quickly figured out he was far from normal and we became friends. He told me his story and how he was stranded on earth and he gave me the ring I used to hitch us a ride and this book it is called the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy."

Sam took out a book and handed it to Danny who started to look the book over. On the outside it looked like a normal every day book although its cover was metallic, it had its name printed on the front and in large friendly letters on the back was printed DONT PANIC.

"So in Europe you met an alien?" Danny asked still in an extreme state of shock.

"Yes and he had a nice friend whose name was Arther Dent" Sam said to Danny as she disgustedly threw away a roted block of soap scum she had picked up to investigate. "as long as we don't get caught by what I assume are Vogons we should be fine."

"Vogons?" was Danny's reply.

"Yes Vogons Ford talked about them." Sam said to Danny as she spun a wheel of some kind it did nothing. "ask the guide about them"

Danny did what he was told and opened up the guide to find an very advanced electronic lcd looking screen. He asked the guide "Tell me about Vogons?"

_Vogon's never under any circumstance should you listen to there poetry _

_Rest of entry corrupted_

Danny looked up from the book and said "That was useful."

"well it was his back up copy of the guide, he said something about it needed to be updated." Sam said still trying to find a door or somthing.

"Ok how?" Danny said as he looked the book over he had final found the manual update when suddenly the wall opened up and in came walking a vogon at least thats what Danny thought it was. It was at least 6 feet tall its skin was gray, its nose at leest what Danny thought was its nose was way up on its forehead and it had a big body with long arms an short legs.

"Resistance is futile" The vogon said and the next thing Danny knew more vogons had come and the door. He and Sam were being cornered Danny looked around to see if there was any. Thing he could do to stop the inevitable unfortunately the only thing he found was a piece of rotten cheese taken from intestines of the Frehg beast of Trentor. Of course Danny did not know that. Inevitably the two were Captured by the Vogons.

"So you are the intruders, you know my brother hates hitchhikers." The Vogon captain said as he turned to look at his Captives.

"So you'll just let us go right" Danny asked.

"No" the Vogon captain said "Unless?"

"Unless what?" Sam asked.

"You can stand my poetry" The Vogon captain said.

"I can't be that bad can it" Danny said hoping it wouldn't be he looked Sam and she just shrugged.

The Vogon started reciting "great willpower putty that is in the end a giant club eating a frog throwing a gentle fish..."

Danny and Sam were on the floor convulsing as soon as the Captain started to recite his poem. As soon as he saw that Danny and Sam were on the floor he ordered "Through them off the ship."

"NOOOOOOOOO" Danny said as he and Sam were Dragged to nearest airlock.

They had been locked in the airlock for a few seconds when Sam started to say "Sanny I..." Unfortunately as she finish all the air was sucked our render Danny unable to hear the last part of what she was saying. The air was promptly fallowed by the two teens.

TO BE CONINUED

_Will Danny and Sam Survive there latest predicament? Will they grow space gills? An what is the campaign for real time? Find this out and more in the next exiting installment of life the universe and cake._


	3. CH:2 Infinate universe

Life the universe and cake

CH 2: infinite universe

The universe is vast so vast that the chances of being picked up and rescued after being ejected out of an airlock. Is incredibly unlikely but today the unlikely is likely because as there 32 seconds neared an end the most unlikely thing happened a rip in the space time continuum appeared and swallowed them whole.

For years scientists would argue that the only way that this event had even happened was because the Heart Of Golds improbability drive had caused it, the improbable to happen. At least that is what they wanted to believe because if it wasn't true they knew a lot less about the universe then they thought. It was never decided who what right because in the end the lab next to there's accidentally created an temporal exclusion field erasing them and the entire facility from existence. No one really cared or remembered.

"Ack, I can breath" Danny said over joyed, not seeing that he was siting on Sam in the middle of a restaurant. It wasn't just any restaurant it was the restaurant at the end of the the universe literally. Danny suddenly noticed he was siting on Sam and immediately got off of her.

"It seams that we are in some kind of restaurant" Sam stated to Danny as they walked over to the waiter who apparently was waiting for them.

"yea, I realize" Danny said as they walked the last couple of feat to the waiter.

"Ah you must be Danny and Samantha" The waiter said as he stood behind his podium checking something off of a list.

"You know who we are? Sam asked waiter.

The waiter replied "There is someone waiting for you, I will lead you there."

Danny just shrugged and then they followed the waiter they looked around to see hundreds of different spices of aliens they were snapped out of there wonder said "There" and pointed to a table. There were five people at the table three of them with wings\Jet packs and they also had crowns. The two smaller ones were just floating over there seats. The bigger one who looked like a muscle builder, kinda looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger. He had a huge wand compared to the others an looked like he could have snapped almost anyone in half. The smaller two had pink and green hair and looked like husband and wife. One of the humans had a red berray it was Tucker. Danny and Sam were over joyed. The other human was a small kid no more than ten years old he had a pink hat and a pink shirt and a big buck tooth.

"Hay guys" Tucker said as he waved to them.

"Welcome puny humans" The large one with the jet pack said his oversize wand leaning against the table.

"Hi" Danny replied not knowing what to really say.

"Hi" The floating green one said as he waved.

"I bet your wondering what is going on here" The ten year old with the pink hat said "My name is Timmy Turner and these are my fairy god parents Cosmo and Wanda"

"My name is Jorgan Vonstrangle" The big fairy said "and I be you are wondering what is going on."

"I am" Danny replied to Jorgan's statement trying get every thing strait in his mind.

"and so am I" Sam said joining into the conversation.

"Well" Wanda started and then continued before she was interrupted by her husband Cosmo.

"The earth was BLOWN UP! By the Vogons" Cosmo interrupted Wanda started to speak again but before she could even form one word Cosmo interrupted again "ah good times."

"As I was saying we had little warning and no time to do any thing about the earth." Wanda said with sadness in her motherly voice.

"Yea it was kind of sudden" Danny said with his hand to his chin.

"We only had time to save our god child and their family's" Wanda said.

"I regret nothing!" Cosmo suddenly interjected surprising Danny and Sam but not any one who knew him.

"Timmy just happened to be visiting Amity Park and came to meet me. I was his pen pal." Tucker said.

"Yea" Timmy said.

"Um if you are Fairy's can't you just poof the earth back into place" Sam asked the fairies.

"You would think so" Timmy replied putting his hand to his chin.

"Unfortunately puny humans it is against DA RULES" Jorgan said with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Danny asked curious as to why any one would make such a rule.

"It would be stealing" Wanda answered.

"Ok?" Danny replied not getting how it would be stealing.

"You see the Magrathians are the only race in the universe who can make Planets artificially" Wanda said hoping it would make more sense

After a pause, seeing as nobody was saying any thing Cosmo chimed in "The have patient!"

"Cosmo you idiot thats patent not patient" Timmy scolded his godparent.

"Ohhhh" Cosmo said "FRED!"

"That seems to make sense" Sam said.

"I guess my work here is done" Jorgan said as he got up to poof away " I have a meeting with the dolphins."

After Jorgan had disappeared in a poof of smoke Sam asked "Dolphins?"

"Yes the Dolphins and there save the humans campaign." Timmy said and then added "we attended a rally lets just say it was different."

"Well we better get going Timmy" Wanda said.

"See ya around the universe" Timmy said as he and his god parents poofed away.

"Now what do we do?" Danny asked.

"I can't believe it" A cirten manically depressed robot said.

"Can't Believe what?" Sam said as she and the others walked out of the resteraunt and into the parking lot.

"I can't Believe that my worentie still hasn't expired its dreadful" The robot said.

_Who is this robot? What is his purpose? Just talk to my dinner Why did I And where will our trio end up next find out this and more in the next exiting installment of life the universe and cake_


End file.
